


Don't you dare

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Sweat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: No matter what Tokiya says or does, it's useless. Otoya can and will get his hug. Ren just finds the entire thing amusing and offers (inappropriate) commentary.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Don't you dare

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Kuroko no Basuke's Last Game movie last night (finally) and wow sweaty boys. Idols get sweaty too so I wanted to write this!
> 
> Made on 07/29/2020.

Priding himself on his hearing, something that served him well in his line of work, Tokiya was well attuned to most sounds. This, of course, included the loud calls that indicated his former roommate was approaching at a high speed. If his bright red hair wasn’t noticeable by now, the way Otoya was frantically waving his arms to grab Tokiya’s attention sure did the trick.

It also caught the attention of Ren. “Incoming, puppy at 9 o’clock.” Curling a hand under his chin only served to make his comment that much more unnecessary. It was the first crack in Tokiya’s composure, coming in the form of the twitch of an eyebrow. “He’s awfully energetic and it isn’t even noon yet.” Ren was still pushing, flirting with mischief. “Maybe you should wear him out a bit, hm?”

There was little doubt in what Ren was implying. The second crack was clenched teeth and hissed words. “He was practising in the studio all morning.” Otoya should be well worn out by now. Dancing was one of the best ways to keep in shape. It was one of Otoya’s favourite go-to workouts. The redhead usually kept at it until he was thoroughly exhausted and sweaty. 

It was a fact that Tokiya’s distracted mind failed to highlight until Otoya was already closing in on him, arms outstretched wide for a hug.

“Wait.” A workout. “Wait.” Sweaty. “Wait!” Each iteration got more urgent as Tokiya took in the sweat soaked clothes, damp hair, and the shimmering sheen of perspiration over Otoya’s skin. “No, no, don’t you dare!” Composure was thrown out the window at this point in favour of panicked yelling. Unable to retreat more than a few steps, Tokiya couldn’t avoid a head on collision from a giddy Otoya. Still, even as he could feel the resounding heat coming off Otoya’s body, his mouth was still moving. “I’m clean and now you just,” breaking off into a sigh, it was all Tokiya could do as Otoya gazed up at him.

“Hehe, are you mad at me now?” It was said with a giggle, eyes shining too bright for Tokiya to ever imagine getting seriously angry at. The initial impact subsided, leaving the two of them standing there with their arms still around the other. They were close enough for Tokiya to really see the exertion in red cheeks and a rapidly rising chest.

The sweat had already transferred to Tokiya’s shirt, the uncomfortable stickiness clung to the material. Ignoring the gross sensation, Tokiya softened. “I’m not mad.” But, it was unspoken, but a change of wardrobe was likely in order. 

Making himself present in the conversation again, Ren spoke up. “Why not shower together?” The look he gave them made it seem like it the most obvious advice in the world. It was paired with a shrug, overly pleased with himself.

Shooting the blond a light glare over Otoya’s head, Tokiya turned his attention back down. “You need to shower either way. Let’s go.” A pull on Otoya’s arm proved too ambitious and the redhead lagged behind instantly.

Otoya gave an apologetic smile. “My legs need a second, I may have pushed them too far.” It only made Tokiya wonder why he had pushed himself to run over here in the first place, then. A nervous laugh was the only answer he got as Otoya latched onto him for support. As silly as Otoya was, Tokiya was more than happy enough to lend an arm.

“Aren’t you going to carry him, prince?” Ren’s teasing words were called out after them. It wasn’t something Tokiya dignified with a response despite feeling his ears heat up.

That would be for after, when Otoya wouldn’t be able to walk at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of stories with Masa and Ren together when Otoya and Toki are actually my fav ship. I was thinking that I should write more for them too but that was why I used them for this! Otoya is super clingy so I like to think he likes to be touching the person he likes most of the time. It's like a reassurance, ya know?


End file.
